Those same Hands
by mk10
Summary: Abby doesn't remember what happened when she was possessed, but she can see how it affects her friends.


The guys are sitting around the work table. Patty is looking through the latest ghost sightings online. Erin is folding her clothes. Holtzmann is recalibrating Patty's proton pack after she mentioned the aim being slightly off, although she figured it was just because Patty has bad aim, she thought she'd humour the historian. Abby is writing down orders for take-out.

"Okay, so that's one ramen noodle with chicken, one chicken fried rice, two wan tan soup, if you could call it that, and... Holtz, whattya want?"

Holtzmann didn't look up from her work.

"Nothin' for me, Abby."

"C'mon Holtz, you can't live on Pringles forev-"

She faded away as she noticed Holtzmann close her eyes and bring her hand up to her throat. The engineer had a lot of ticks and this was not one of them. She looked like she was in pain as she gulped.

"Holtz, what's up?" Abby asked as Patty looked over at her small blonde friend. She instantly knew.

"Shit, baby..." She muttered to herself as Holtzmann glanced over to her, expression blank.

Erin became curious now and stopped folding her shirt.

"What? What's wrong?"

Patty took one more look over to Holtzmann, who pleaded to her with her eyes. She decided to spare her from doing the honours.

"Alright, well um... We didn't wanna tell you 'cause we knew it'd bug you out."

Abby became quite concerned now and really focused on the engineer.

"C'mon guys. What happened?"

Erin looked at Holtzmann now, just as concerned. There was a short silence.

"Well... When you were possessed by Rowan you kind of..."

Abby noticed Holtzmann shift in her seat. She might say it made her seem almost vulnerable.

"...you kind of hung Holtzy out the window... by her neck."

Patty raced through that last sentence hoping it'd make saying it easier.

"Woah, hold on. You were pos-" Erin started.

Abby interrupted by gasping. "Holy smokes you guys! All you told me was that I smashed the window. Not that I used Holtzmann to do it!"

"We didn't want, well... _this_ to happen!" Patty explained.

"Oh c'mon! This is a pretty reasonable response to learning that you almost killed one of your best friends."

There was a silence in the room. Patty was looking down at her proton pack that the engineer was previously working on. Erin was watching Abby's expression change from annoyance to concern as she saw Holtzmann look down at her hands.

"Is that why you're not eating? 'Cause it hurts?"

The scientist stepped closer to the engineer. Holtzmann didn't answer. Instead, she looked up at her friend, but said nothing.

"God, you're all bruised." She felt so guilty. "I'm so sor-"

"Stop." Holtzmann cut her off.

"You didn't do this." She spoke, softer than usual.

"So don't worry about it, 'kay?"

"Holtz..." Abby reached for her.

"Can we change subject please?" Holtzmann kicked back causing her chair to spin around in a circle.

"It's getting a bit mushy in here, am I right?"

Patty agreed. "Yeah, yeah. Um, Abby, I'll go with you to get the grub. Feel like stretchin' my legs. That cool?"

Abby reluctantly backed away and sighed, still feeling terrible.

"Yeah, let's go. Back in a few guys."

Erin smiled at them both and nodded.

When the two women left, the silence seeped back in. She eventually turned back to Holtzmann who was sitting quietly with her head in her hands.

"I had no idea."

The blonde sighed and raised her head, resting her chin in her palms, returning Erin's gaze. She blinked.

"I was hoping it'd heal before she found out. I knew she'd feel terrible."

"Do you want to- I mean... Are you okay?"

Holtzmann thought to herself. Erin gave her all the time in the world. She really admired the engineer. She always seemed passionate about her work. And after what happened in the city, after her little speech, she genuinely felt affection for her.

"Not gonna lie... it hurts like a bitch... Abby's a strong gal."

Erin noticed a slight rasp in the blonde's voice. It concerned her.

"Can I see?"

It took a few seconds, but Holtzmann nodded.

The scientist sat up and stopped in front of the engineer, bending down to her level. Holtzmann sat up to let Erin get a good look. Her heart sank. Just below her jaw was an angry looking bruise, with distinct points where fingers would have gripped. How had she not noticed? She reached up gently to trace the bruise with her own fingertips, slightly startled when the engineer spoke up.

"I knew it wasn't her as soon as she went for the equipment. She'd never do that. She knows how much..."

She trailed off as her mind wandered back. Erin ever so softly began gliding her thumb along her neck. Not daring to interrupt her.

"I know it wasn't her, but it was."

She looked down at Erin.

"I know she'd never hurt me..."

She reached up and stopped Erin's hand from caressing her neck any more.

"...but,she did."

She lowered Erin's hand, resting it on her own lap, holding it there. Erin placed her other hand on top.

"We all love you, Holtz. You know that right?"

Holtzmann smiled. " 'Course."

"Then that's all that matters. We're your friends and we won't let anything happen to you."

She accented her reassurance by squeezing her friend's hand in hers.

"Likewise."

They both smiled at each other for what seemed like hours before Erin rose to her feet.

"I've got something that might help."

Holtzmann stood up to stretch, before re-situating herself up on one of her work tables, legs swinging back and forward.

Erin went over to the cabinet before she heard a familiar voice.

"We back bitches! Who's hungry?"

Patty burst in the door followed by Abby. They both tossed the bags up onto the counter. Erin leaned in to Abby and handed it to the other scientist.

"Thought you might wanna..."

Abby looked down to see a tube of cream. She smiled at it and looked up at Erin.

"Thanks." She said sincerely before she walked over in Holtzmann's direction.

Erin joined Patty in preparing the plates. She gave Patty a quick smile, who returned with a smile of her own.

Holtzmann was leaning back on the table, swinging her legs playfully, in her own world. She eventually looked back down to see how the others were doing when she saw Abby approaching her slowly. The scientist reached her and stopped just in front of her. She had such a gentle look in her eyes, Holtzmann thought. Abby began to open the cream, causing the engineer to look down at the scientist's hands. Those same hands. Abby took another step forward so that she was standing in between the blonde's knees. She gently held up both shiny hands, as if asking for permission. It was granted as Holtzmann pushed off her hands to sit up.

Abby very softly made contact with Holtzmann's neck. It was cold and the engineer's breath hitched ever so slightly. Abby gently began to rub the cream along the bruises on her friend's skin. The same hand that caused those bruises now cared for them. It soothed Holtzmann as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward a little more. Abby used one of her hands to rest against the top of her chest, feeling the blonde's breathing at the same time. She stayed like this for a while before Holtzmann eventually opened her eyes and looked at Abby.

The scientist smiled. "Feel better?"

Holtzmann didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward and hugged her friend. Her first friend. Abby returned the embrace. She beamed as she held Holtzmann as close as she could.

Patty nudged Erin as they both looked over smiling.

"C'mon! Food's getting cold ladies!"

Abby lifted Holtzmann down off the table and made her way beside Erin. Patty came over to the engineer and threw something at her. She instinctively caught it and looked down to see a tin of Pringles. She smiled then looked back up at the historian.

"I never thanked you for- y'know... the terrible window incident."

Patty simply patted her on the shoulder.

"That's two you owe me, baby."

Holtzmann shot her a wink.


End file.
